Path of Wisdom
by I'mInvincibleAlsoIAmNeverWrong
Summary: What if there awere even more powerful mages then the members Crimson Wing in the world. Only they kept themselves hidden so few know about them. A KaedeXNegiXMana story. Possibly NegiXHarem but that is not decided.
1. Chapter 1

Path of Wisdom

INFO: In this fic Negi will be 12 years old and 152cm tall (He was 140cm in the manga). This will mainly be a KaedeXNegiXMana but there will be others too, I think. This is also my first fic so your opinions are appreciated. Also my grammar is horrible(In all 3 languages I know).

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Mahora Academy-Dean's office

Sitting comfortably behind the desk was the dean of Mahora Konoemon Konoe. Standing next to him was Takamichi T. Takahata known by the students as "Death Glasses Takahata".

Standing in front of the two mages with a small smile on her lips and closed eyes was Nagase Kaede, right Next to her with a apathetic look on her face was Tatsumiya Mana.

"What can we do for you Konoe-dono?"

"I have a favour to ask of you and Tatsumiya-San, you see a new teacher will be arriving to Mahora tomorrow morning. He is rather young and inexperienced and will need some guidance to help pass his trials."

"Trials?" Asked the Ninja raising her eyebrow a little.

„Yes. You see he is not a fully qualified teacher yet and thus he will be working here so we can gauge whether he is ready to be one."

„Even so I do not see why we were picked to do this, as far as I can tell another teacher would be more suited for this." Spoke Mana with an emotionless voice.

With a smile on his face Takamichi spoke for the first time during this meeting.

"Normally you would be right but he is also a mage so we need someone who can protect him as well. This is why you two have been chosen.

A dorm room will be prepared by tomorrow for the three of you."

„Will I be receiving payment for this?"

„No. But your other jobs will hold a small bonus from now on."

„Since the three of us will be living together would you tell us how old he is?"

„He's twelve." Replied Takamichi while the girls looked mildly surprised.

„Ah. I forgot to mention that he will take over Takamichi-kun's place as your homeroom teacher from now on. Now if there are no more questions..." Looks at Kaede then Mana who both shook their heads. „Then I expect both of you to be here tomorrow morning to meet Negi Springfield."

The girls bow their heads and leave the office, Kaede heading to her dorm room to explain the situation to the Narutaki twins. While Mana went to the Tatsumiya Shrine to pack her things.

Next Day-A train station in Tokyo.

Negi Springfield was rather panicky because he could not find the train he was supposed to board. Although he finally calmed down after noticing than he was right next to it. After getting on the train he started worrying whether he will be alright in Japan. Negi was worrying so much he did not notice when the train started moving.

„Hey cute boy, are you lost?" Said a voice, startling Negi out of his thoughts.

„Yeah, next stop is the high school district." Added another girl while looking at him with a smile.

_C-cute. _Ran through Negi's thoughts while his face turned a little red. Suddenly the train stopped.

„Ah. We have to go, see you around cute boy." As soon the doors opened the girls started rushing out. Negi got off right after the girls.

„Woha." Slipped off his tongue when he saw the masses of students running towards the school. Taking a quick look at his watch he saw time was against him.

„Ah! I have to hurry, it would not be good for me to be late on the first day." With that thought in mind he began running towards the academy.

While heading to the academy at a fairly fast pace, several shouts of Takahata-sensei suddenly caught Negi's attention. Looking at the red haired girl who then barked like a dog.

_Maybe I should stay away from her... _Ran through Negi's head along with a sweatdrop on the backside of it, when he heard the barking. A few minutes later he arrived at the entrance of the school.

„It has been a while Negi." Negi Immediately jerked his head towards the owner of the voice. Standing in front of the entrance vas Takamichi with a warm smile on his face and right hand raised in greeting.

„Takahata! It's good to see you again." Negi said as he walked up to the older mage and shook his hand.

„Come it's time for you to meet dean Konoe." Takamichi started walking towards the dean's office with Negi following.

A few minutes and a bit of talking later they arrived at the dean's office. A call of „Come in" came after Takahata knocked on the large wooden door.

Now going inside the first thing the two noticed was the rather elderly man with a long beard behind the desk. Then Negi took a look at the other two occupants of the room, two unusually tall girls that were looking at him with their heads turned.

This is more or less a preview of my story. I will try to improve my writing but I promise nothing. Also do you know how some authors know where they want the story to go but don't know how to get there? Well I'm making this thing up as I write it. This probably isn't one of my best ideas but then again I am NEVER wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Path of Wisdom

NOTE: The first review really gave me a lot to think about because I completely forgot about the pactios. So I have decided to us my standard operating procedure for problems, like schoolwork or anything else I do not want to deal with. I ignore them, however I will not be able to ignore the pactios for long (Unlike schoolwork which I ignore for 2-6 months)

As for the KonokaXNegi and SetsunaXNegi pairings: While I like those pairings I am not sure I will put them in. But that remains to be seen. I have picked a cast of 12 people (Negi, Kaede, Mana +9 other girls). Setsuna and Konoka were among the people I considered, but did not get into the 12. However if the story becomes really long I might put them in, at the very least I will try to make a few KonokaXNegi and SetsunaXNegi moments, but that will not happen for quite a while since the story progresses so slowly.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"I am Konoemon Konoe the dean of Mahora Academy." Said the dean with firm but kind voice, bringing Negi out of his thought process and his eyes to the dean. "Pleased to meet you Negi-kun."

"Likewise Konoe-dono and thank you for having me." Responded the boy while moving to stand between the two girls.

"Let us get to the topic at hand then since there is not much time until the classes begin. In order for you to teach you must first go through internship. This will last from today until march, if you prove yourself, you will join the faculty as a fully qualified teacher.

There will be no second chances so if you fail then it's over, understand?"

With determination in his eyes he replied. "I understand perfectly, anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Your lodgings."

"What about them?"

"You will be living in a dorm room with the two lady's beside you."

Now this was something Negi most certainly was not expecting. While he did not mind living together with two beautiful girls he was not too sure what they thought about it. Also there was the question of why put them together in one room, surely the school had enough spare rooms.

"Is there a specific reason for doing this? Negi asked with a mildly confused look.

"I can't tell you at the moment but I assure you there is a reason for it. Both of them are in your class as well. Standing to your left is seat number 20 Nagase Kaede..." Negi looked at her with a small blush when she ruffled his hair and greeted him with a "Nice to meet you Negi-sensei."

"Likewise Nagase-san"

...and to your right is seat number 18 Tatsumiya Mana. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Negi-sensei."

"So am I Tatsumiya-san." The dark skinned girl gave him a small smile making the boy blush even more.

_They both look so beautiful and strong. They also seem very kind; I think I am really lucky to be living together with them. _

What Konoe said next came as a minor shock to him, although it was actually good news since it meant he did not have to hide his magical prowess from his roommates.

"Both of them are also aware that you are a mage so there is no need to hide your magical ability from them. After classes they will show you to your lodgings. If you need any help or advice you can ask the two of them, Takamichi-kun or the school guidance counsellor miss Shizuna to whom I will introduce you tomorrow."

Opening a desk drawer and taking out the class rooster and Negi's dorm key.

Standing up for what might have been for a long time the elderly mage walked in a slow but prideful way towards Negi. Handing the young boy the items and wishing him luck on the assignment. The students and their newly assigned teacher left the dean's office and headed towards the classroom.

Arriving at the classroom Negi looked Inside to see the students that he will be teaching from now on. Opening the rooster he noticed some handwritten notes about some of the students. And in the empty space there was one for Negi by Takamichi. May Godspeed be with you Negi - Takamichi T. Takahata. Looking over the many pictures in the rooster he noticed that on was that weird red haired dog-girl he noticed when running towards the academy. _Somehow I get the feeling that she will cause a lot of trouble for me._ Trying not to think about that any more than necessary he instead looked at the other pictures on the page.

"Are you ready to go in Negi-Sensei?" Negi took his eyes of the rooster to look at the bustier one of his two students. As before Kaede was smiling warmly at him, giving a curt nod and closing the rooster he proceeded to the door. Standing there a moment to suppress some of his nervousness while looking at the door. _Delaying this is not going to help me calm down one bit so I might as well get over with it._ Swiftly opening the door and stepping inside he noticed Kaede caught an eraser before it made contact with his head.

The fact that Mana and Kaede were there helped him calm down, not much but enough to notice a wire about 10cm above the floor. Proceeding to the desk he made sure to step over the wire. When Negi turned to face his students he noticed that his roommates were already sitting down. _Was I walking very slowly or are they unusually fast?_

The class had quieted down by now and were observing the young boy.

As soon as seated Kaede's eyes turned to Negi, only to find him standing there without doing anything.

_Negi-sensei looks more nervous by the second, hope he will be ok. _

"My name is Negi Springfield, I will be your new Homeroom and English teacher from now on." Not a sound was heard in the usually noisy class for a while, then suddenly the most of the girls in class gave a loud scream of "Cute" in unison. Half the class mobbed him hugging him and asking questions.

"How old are you? I'm Twelve. Are you really a teacher? Y-yes. Where were you born? Wales. Do you have a girlfriend? N-no. Are you really smart? I graduated from the University of Oxford. How come you are so cute? E-ehh!? Can we take you home with us?"

_Take me home? What am I? A stray cat?_ Getting literally jerked out of his thoughts because a girl grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked the mage up into the air. Hearing a rather unpleasant and angry voice belonging to the angry read-head in front of him: "Stop lying you little brat, there's no way that someone like you could be replacing my beloved Takahata-sensei." Getting shook and yelled at, at the same time, Negi snapped. "Let go of me you violent dog-girl. W-why you little..."

"Asuna-kun." The girl was so startled by the voice that she dropped her teacher.

"Ta-Ta-Takahata-sensei! I-I was j-just berating this brat for posing as a teacher."

"Actually Negi-sensei is your teacher. Eeeeeeeeh!! So he really is replacing you?

Yes, be sure to treat him good he is an old friend of mine from England. Ah, right. Negi, I came here to give you this package from Amadeus. He sent it to make up for not being able to make it to your graduation."

Takamichi walked to the desk, placed the package on it and pulled Negi back to his feet. Well I have my own classes to teach, see you around. After Takamichi was gone Asuna returned to her seat and started brooding. Most of the class had returned to their seats when they noticed Takamichi and those who hadn't were returning now. This gave Negi a chance to finally start his lesson.

Mahora Academy-Later that day

The final lesson for the day came to an end and the students were already filing out of the classroom. Soon the only ones left were Negi, Mana and Kaede.

"You did well for your first day Negi-bozu. Then why do I get the feeling that I did not manage to teach anything at all." Groaned Negi in reply. "I could not even keep the class under control. Don't worry too much about it sensei, we have a very rowdy class but they will learn to accept you as time goes on." Encouraged Mana while ruffling his hair.

Mahora Academy-Negi's dorm room

While the girls had already gone in Negi was still standing at the entrance. There was a bunk bed and a futon for the inhabitants to sleep in, a small table in the middle of the room and a kitchen. There was a special space for him with the futon, a small desk and some other stuff for him. Deciding to unpack he entered the room while closing the door behind him. Climbing to his personal sleeping space he set the backpack down to empty the latter's contents onto and into the desk. After having emptied most of his backpack he noticed the package that Takamichi gave him earlier. It was 6cm high and 12cm long and wide, wrapped in packing paper.

"Negi-bozu it's time to eat." Putting the item away he climbed down the ladder and sat at the table. Thank you Nagase-san for... No need to be so formal, just call me Kaede. Ah, ok Kaede-san. Mmm... This is pretty good Kaede-san. That's because I have been cooking for myself and the twins since we started living on the Mahora campus. The twins? Do you mean the Narutaki sisters? Yes, we are very distantly related." After the meal that the three occupants set about doing their own tasks.

Now normally Negi would not be bothered if somebody cleaned or polished something since it is nothing unusual but to see Mana take out a rifle and start cleaning it was not a very conventional sight. Mana was cleaning her rifle from dirt since it got yanked out of her hand by a demon, trying to sneak onto campus before the classes began, before she could kill it. Not that the demon survived, mind you, it just delayed the inevitable. Taking note of her teacher looking at her with a mixture of shock and curiosity she decided to wait for him to speak.

"Tatsumiya-san if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a rifle? While I am aware of the magical world, I prefer to use guns instead of magic. Why do you need them? Because I am a mercenary, the dean himself hires me quite often. And you, though you are young you surely possess some offensive spells as well even though you don't need them. I see your point." Looking toward the bag Negi had, with two magical guns pointing out of it. "I noticed that you possess some magical guns yourself Negi-sensei. That is because I collect magical artefacts, the guns are part of my collection. I don't really use them, mostly because I have rather lousy aim. I see, that is a good hobby, but if you ever want to learn how to use them properly I will be glad to teach you." Giving Mana a smile that made her blush just enough for her to know she was but just little enough to escape Negi's attention. "Thank you Tatsumiya-san I will think about it, also if you ever decide to learn magic I will teach you what little I know. I will keep it on mind, also Mana-san will do just fine. Ah... Ok Mana-san."

Beginning to ascend the ladder he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, looking behind and coming face to face with Kaede. "Anything I can do for you Kaede-san?" She looked a bit embarrassed, but after a while responded. Could you help me a little bit with my homework, I'm not very good at studying. _They have been very nice and helpful towards me so it would be very ungentlemanly to refuse but I can't just give her the answers, that is not something a teacher should do._ Looking at her teacher thinking very hard she began to worry if he would refuse. Alright, I will help you, but only of you make an effort. "Thank you, Negi-bozu. Nothing to thank for, it is a teachers duty to help his students."

After the hour long study session, during which Mana went out to patrol the campus, Negi went to his desk to prepare for tomorrows lesson while Kaede went to the baths. A while later Mana came back to the room to get her bathing gear and headed to the baths as well. Negi feeling tired just took a quick shower, put his pyjamas on, and went to sleep. The girls returned a while later to find a sleeping Negi, though neither said it both thought he looked rather cute like that. A few minutes later all three occupants were sleeping soundly in their beds.

So here is chapter 2. I will be keeping the chapters around 2000-3000 words, as well keep the time between updates under 2 weeks. Also I would apreciate ideas for pactio items(weapons or otherwise usful items) since very few of the girls in the 12 have a pactio with Negi(In the manga). Also could thouse who rewiev tell me weather they read my notes in the beginning ant the end. Also feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
